If Only You Could See
by Christal-R
Summary: Desperate for a place to stay after an ugly fallout with her roommate, Naomi stumbles upon an apartment listing which could be her much needed salvation. Dean has to put aside his reclusive lifestyle to accommodate a roommate he never wanted. What happens when these two college sophomores live together under one roof? Dean/Naomi.


**If You Could Only See**

_A Dean/Naomi fic_

**A/N: So I've been rping with someone over on tumblr and it's gotten me to fall for this new pairing. Hope you guys like it. Happy reading! **

**Best wishes to everyone for 2015 as well :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Damn you, Cameron." Naomi muttered as she was staring at the computer screen. She had only just logged into her student account on the _Constantine University_ website; her chocolate brown eyes studied the student portal page for a particular link on the left side of the page until they eventually landed on her target: Apartment Listings.

She clicked on it and a list appeared within seconds, all organized according to the dates they were posting at. Spending her Saturday morning just to invest time solely on apartment hunting wasn't her idea of fun.

Unfortunately, due to ugly fallout which lead to Naomi being kicked out by her former roommate, she could not afford being homeless when the semester was about to get hectic. Naomi sighed as she clicked through each post individually, hoping and praying for a light at the end of the tunnel.

The doubts were starting to creep in as she clicked out of the post to look at the next one. All the posts she had read through so far were way over her budget limit. There was no way she could afford them at the prices that these landlords were asking for, especially since she didn't have a job yet.

The only way she could afford the apartment was if she had a roommate, but neither of the posts made any mention of that request. Naomi felt the pangs erupting in her stomach, reminding her that she had not eaten breakfast yet. There was only just one more post that Naomi had to open and she thought she might as well look into it now before she surrendered to her hunger.

Once the new page was loaded, her eyes lit up instantly at the line highlighted in bold letters:

**ROOMMATE NEEDED.**

Naomi brought her face a little closer to the screen as if she wanted to make sure she didn't read that wrong. A new feeling of hope was now washing over her as she read a message below the title.

x-x-x

Dean hated to do laundry.

His gaze settled upon the mountain of dirty clothes he had created in his room as if he was expecting for them to magically wash on their own. He had already put off washing for weeks now and he would eventually have no clean clothes to wear if he didn't break the habit.

Dean fished his phone out of his pocket and began tapping on the screen. If he had to do, what he considered to be the most boring chore on the planet, he would need something to keep him sane whilst he was doing it. His thumb touched the name of the song and within seconds, rock music boomed through the room. His head instinctively bobbed to the beat as he crouched down and started to pick through each piece of clothing to make sure that no object didn't get stuck in the huge bundle by accident.

"Oh, I was wondering where this was." Dean smirked as he found Marlboro box from his pair of ragged jeans. He opened the box to see only two cigarettes remaining. He made a mental note to buy more cigarettes later when he had to run errands.

Dean was shoving the clothes into the washing machine when the rock music suddenly stopped and was immediately replaced with his ringtone. He stood up to fetch his phone from the counter and his eyebrow was cocked upon seeing a number he did not recognize. He swiped his thumb over the screen to take the call.

"…Hi?" He answered.

"Hello, is this Dean Ambrose?"

"…Yes?"

"Hi, this is Naomi. I'm calling about your ad."

"Ad?" Dean was confused. What the hell was she talking about?

"The ad you have up on the school website."

Oh, that shit. He eventually replied after a brief pause. "Oh, right. Sure."

"Is it still available?"

He felt his heart sank the minute this question was asked. Truth be told, he never wanted a roommate. If it weren't for his stupid boss cutting down his hours, he would be living on his own with no issues. Ultimately, his current salary could no longer pay the entire bill like he used to.

The memory of composing a brief message on his laptop flashed through his mind, solidifying his decision to put to include his ad on the apartment listings.

That same 3 week old ad he had completely forgotten about until that Saturday morning.

"Are you still there?" The girl's voice ripped through his thoughts, bringing him back to reality once more.

"Yeah, I'm here. And yes, it's available." He had to bit his tongue after saying the four words he didn't want to say.

x-x-x

"So, just look for the bakery, correct?" Naomi had her cell phone in her ear and a pen in another, scribbling down the directions in her notebook. "Then make a left? Okay, great. I will see you in an hour. Thank you. Bye."

Naomi hung up and pressed her hands against her chest, breathing out a sigh of relief. Her head lifted up at ceiling, even though she was looking at nothing in particular. "Thank you, thank you."

As she crossed her way over to the line and picked up a tray at the buffet station, a smile remained on her face.

Today was definitely her lucky day.


End file.
